


Be Spoken For

by melmac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Serious, Top Hannibal, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melmac/pseuds/melmac
Summary: AU. Will is sent to a fancy tailor by his good friend Alana so he can look decent for once at her wedding to Margot. Baltimore's finest bespoke tailor is more than happy to help Will, in any way he needs :)A story for @FireMage based on this prompt on Facebook.A lumberman named Will Graham in his jeans and plaid shirt walks into a fancy tailor shop to pick up a tux for a posh wedding of his best friend and famous designer Alana Bloom, who marries her rich aristocratic girlfriend Margot Verger. The event is huge, all guests are fancy, Will is the best man, Alana has everything ordered for Will to just go grab it and present himself. Will feels so off beat in the luxurious decor of the boutique, but lucky for Will, the owner of the boutique and a whole chain of luxury clothing and accessory stores, Hannibal Lecter is there and is so eager to help little lost boy...I changed it a little. Will is a motor mechanic, and the suit wasn't ready. Hope its still acceptable :)





	Be Spoken For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMage/gifts).



Will Graham felt completely out of his depth, well more so than usual. He checked the address once more, hoping by some miracle this wasn’t the place Alana sent him to. Of course, he knew it had to be—only the best and ridiculously expensive for her. The shop was in an old Tudor storefront in the very posh, cloaked in old money area of Baltimore called Roland Park. Will thinks maybe he’d gone to the Starbucks there, but that’s the extent of his knowledge.  

He went to push the door handle when he noticed a discreet buzzer with a gold plaque above it that said, “LECTER BESPOKE. BY APPOINTMENT ONLY. PLEASE RING FOR SERVICE.”

Will rolled his eyes. _“For fucks sake...”_ He rang the bell and waited patiently.

A tall gentleman with astonishing cheekbones and a placid expression he couldn’t begin to read opened the door. Will took one look at his impeccable (if he could judge such things) three-piece suit and gaudy tie that still looked distinguished somehow, and felt completely self-conscious in his worn flannel shirt and over-washed jeans. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn work boots? 

But now the living 1920s Bespoke advertisement was talking. “Mr. Graham? You are right on time. Please, come in.”

If he noticed Will’s shabby dress, he made no indication, and Will followed him, barely lifting his eyes above his impossibly shiny leather shoes.

He stopped midway through the front room. “Please forgive me, I’m Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Alana asked me to take care of you personally. This way.” 

He led him past the main salon into a more intimate space that looked like a small drawing room apart from the three-way mirror and fitting platform. With one smooth gesture, Dr. Lecter indicated he should get up on the platform.

“Do I, um, do I keep my shoes on?”

Dr. Lecter nodded “Please.” gesturing again. Will obeyed and stood on the platform, trying to avoid the mirror.

Dr. Lector walked over to a large book that was filled with small squares of fabric and opened it.

“Alana indicated you wouldn’t care to choose your own fabric, but I would be remiss if I didn’t at least offer you the opportunity to choose for yourself.”

 _Where was that accent from?_ Will smirked a little. “No, um, Alana was right, I wouldn’t know where to begin. I…I trust her judgement.”

He nodded. “Very well. She picked an excellent hopsack, in a nice navy; perfect for a spring wedding, and resistant to wrinkling.”

Will chuckled softly at that, of course she would think of a low-maintenance fabric for him.  Dr. Lecter put the book away and picked up a tape measure and walked towards him.

“Are you wearing a shirt under your flannel?”

Will suddenly was very relieved he’d chosen to open a new pack of white t-shirts.  “Should I take this off then, Dr Lecter?”

“If you don’t mind, and please, call me Hannibal. I don’t often use the title ‘Doctor’ these days.”

Will removed his flannel shirt and stood in his white t-shirt and jeans, feeling even more self-conscious though he couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Are you…or were you a medical doctor?”

Hannibal nodded. “Many years ago. I’ve long since sold my practice and put my needle to better use so to speak.”

He smiled warmly at him and Will couldn’t help but return the smile. It could be the accent, but he almost seemed flirtatious.

“I can’t place your accent. Where are you from, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Not at all.” He pulled Will’s arm straight out, away from his side, and measured quickly. 

“Originally, I’m from Lithuania, but spent most of my later youth and young adulthood in France, before migrating here to study at Hopkins.”

“Why’d you give up medicine? You were a surgeon? I mean you mentioned, needle…” Will tried to tell himself to shut up, and normally it was hard to get more than two words out of him, especially if he was nervous. He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him.

Hannibal took in stride, never stopping his work, as he met his eyes in the mirror and smiled.

“A story for another time perhaps. Maybe after your third fitting.”

“Third?!...i was, I mean I thought this was it.”

“Well once the suit is put together, we’ll need to make sure it fits and make adjustments if necessary.” 

Will thought about seriously killing Alana, though he knew it was probably her soon to be wife and Verger heir that put her up to this ridiculously extravagant wedding.

“Oh…”

Hannibal paused in his writing of Will’s measurements. “Is that a problem?”

“What? No, no, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“I promise I won’t take up too much of your time. Now, I just need to get your inseam and we’re done for now.”

Will nodded, not entirely sure where his inseam was located. He found out soon enough as Hannibal bent down and dragged the measuring tape up his leg, just under his groin.

“Um…” 

“Sorry, Mr. Graham, this makes a few uncomfortable, but I assure you it’s necessary. And…I am done.”

He stood up and indicated Will could step down. “Oh, its Will, please.”

He handed him his shirt and smiled. “Well, Will, I’ll need a week to put the initial suit together. Shall we set up an appointment for next week, same day and time?”

Will nodded, then remembered what little manners he had, “Yes…next, next Tuesday this time would be good. I don’t work on Tuesdays.”

“Excellent. What do you do for work, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Not at all. I’m a motor specialist. I mean I re-build motors...cars, boats, most vehicles. I have a shop in Hampden, not far from here.” 

Hannibal studied him for a moment frowning with hesitation.

“Something wrong?”

“No…no, I’m sorry, I was trying to determine if it was inappropriate or not to ask you to take a look at my car. Its vintage, and I’m having a difficult time finding someone I trust to maintain it. But it’s rude of me to even bring it up. I apologize.”

“No, I wouldn’t mind at all. Just…I can come by on Saturday evening, if that works for you.”

Hannibal smiled broadly. “I really do appreciate this. And please let me make dinner. It’s the least I can do. I mean, of course I’ll pay you for your time and services.”

 _Dinner?_ “You don’t have to go to that much trouble.”

“Please I insist.”

He walked him to the door. “If you insist, Ok. I don’t often have the luxury of someone cook me a meal.

_Was this a date?_

“Then I am doubly happy to cook for you. Until Saturday then? Say, seven o’clock?

Will nodded and waved goodbye as he headed out the door.

_What just happened?_

* * *

 

In deciding what to make for dinner, Hannibal may have called Alana to ask after Will’s favorite foods, potential allergies, or anything he liked to treat himself to on occasion. Alana laughed and accused him of being interested in Will Graham, he cut the conversation short right after he told her he was merely trying to be a good host.

**

After receiving Hannibal’s handwritten note; a formal invitation to dinner, with his address and phone number, Will may have called Alana to ask what he should bring to dinner, and what sort of wine Hannibal liked to drink. When Alana snickered, and asked if he was planning to date her tailor, Will cut the conversation short and said he’d ask the wine store merchant.

**

Will arrived at Hannibal’s place five minutes before seven exactly. The address wasn’t far from the shop, though closer to the city in a little area called Homewood. And just as he expected, perfectly austere yet unique in every way. He checked his appearance once more in the glass of the front window, and decided this was the best he could manage. He’d gotten his one jacket that had no holes cleaned and divested of all dog hair, then kept it in his office at his shop so it would stay that way. He had on dark trousers and a simple periwinkle button down that’d he’d worn maybe once to a friend’s wedding. He used a little product to try and tame his curls, though they rebelled anyway and sat in varying directions atop his head.

He reached for the doorbell mumbling _“I did try, Dr. Lecter”_ while reminding himself for the fiftieth time that day it was not a date. He was there to look at a car—probably something expensive and European, and eat food, nothing else. People like Dr. Lecter were never interested in people like him. Just a simple fact of life. He took another deep breath and rang the doorbell. He held the bottle of Cabernet Franc like a small offering, hoping he wasn’t about to embarrass himself. The wine merchant insisted was a good well-balanced wine that should go well with most meals, since he had no idea what Hannibal would be cooking.

Hannibal opened the door looking perfect of course, though he was in shirtsleeves, rolled to the elbow with a simple white apron tied around his waist. 

“Good evening Will.” He stood aside to let him walk in. “May I take that?” 

“Oh, sorry, yes.” He handed him the bottle he’d been holding onto for dear life.

Hannibal looked at the label, smiling. “An excellent choice!” Will was about to tell him the choice belonged to the wine merchant and not him, but he decided to simply take a compliment for once and stayed silent.

“I’m afraid I’m in the final stages of preparing dinner, if you wouldn’t mind joining me in the kitchen?” 

He followed him, looking around as they headed towards the back of the house. Hannibal’s home was every bit as beautiful as his shop, though a little more modern. It was all dark wood bathed in warm dark colors, and fit him perfectly. None of this helped quell his nerves, especially when he saw the kitchen was a space a top chef would be envious of.

“Wow, so I guess you like to cook?”

Hannibal smiled as he returned to the cutting board. “You could say that. I’ve always been interested in the culinary arts for as long as I can remember. I was always being shooed out of the kitchen as a child.”

Will tried to imagine Hannibal as a kid, but only came up with a shorter version of the man in a suit. 

“Can I help with anything?”

Hannibal picked up an already open bottle of wine and poured him a glass. “You can help by keeping me company, and relaxing” He handed Will the glass, and he took it gratefully, hoping it didn’t mean his nervousness was that obvious.

Will took a seat at the expansive island and sipped on the wine that had to be the best wine he’d ever had. He only hoped his offering proved as good.

“So…the car?”

He paused in what he was doing for a millisecond, as if he’d forgotten the true purpose of the visit. “Oh yes, we can take a look after dinner. It’s a ‘1958 S1 Continental Bentley. Are you familiar with those?”

_Of course, it is._

“I’ve certainly heard of it, but I confess I’ve never seen one in person. What seems to be the issue?” 

Hannibal began plating the meal. “I bought it at auction, but the engine needs to be rebuilt. We can discuss it after we eat. If you’ll follow me to the dining room.”

Dinner was delicious; an appetizer of chilled yellow tomato soup served over fresh grilled scallops, and a simple lamb dish with a truffle risotto. Hannibal explained each dish as he presented it, and Will just nodded and indulged. The conversation proved to be easier than he anticipated and he found he was, around the second glass of wine, enjoying himself and smiling more than he had in weeks. There was no more talk of cars, which suited them both fine. After Hannibal cleared away the dessert dishes, he asked Will to join in him the sitting room. There was a garment bag hanging on a stand next to a harpsichord.

“Do you play?” 

“I do. Perhaps you’ll allow me to play for you sometime.”  Will wondered what sort of creature Hannibal was, that among everything else, he could also play the piano. 

“I’d um, love that.” He felt his face heating up and hoped it would be attributed to the wine. 

“But the real reason I asked you in here, is I’m unsure about the color we’ve chosen for you. So, I have a suit here in the exact color and fabric and wondered if you’d be willing to try it on? I’d hate to create something for you that won’t present you in the best light.”

Will sensed there was an ulterior motive in the request, but he could just be projecting. He knows at some point he flirted shamelessly at Hannibal during dinner, and a small part of him hoped the feeling was mutual. Of course, his luck never swayed that way.

“Um…I mean I’m sure what you’ve chosen is fine, but I guess its better to be sure.”

He slipped his own jacket off and waited why Hannibal unzipped the garment bag. Inside was a complete suit with shirt and tie. He glanced down at his own shirt and looked at Hannibal confused.

“Alana asked me to make a shirt to go with the suit, so I wanted to be sure the suit also worked with that fabric as well.”

“Oh…” Will looked around, unsure if he should strip down right there in front of the sofa, or find a bathroom to change in.

Hannibal picked up on his dilemma immediately. “I can wait outside while you change, of course.”

“What? Oh, no…no that’s ok. I mean we’re both guys…” Hannibal raised his eyebrow slightly and nodded, removing the jacket from the hanger and retrieving the shirt, holding it out for him.

He took his shirt off, dropping it onto the couch and took the shirt offered to him, buttoning it up quickly. Hannibal was of course no fool. He appeared to be readying the jacket as he walked behind Will, but he was looking over his beautiful torso, happy he was much fitter than his loose clothing indicated.

“You should probably put the pants on first. I took the liberty of providing a belt.”

Will nodded and took the pants from Hannibal. He glanced over his shoulder, taking a nervous swallow as he slipped out of his pants, thankful once again for visiting the underwear department and grabbing a new 3 pack of boxers earlier that day.

He slipped on the trousers, and wondered how they were a perfect fit. They felt amazing and snug and loose in all the right places. Maybe he needed to stop shopping at the Gap. He tucked the shirt in and put on the belt, and Hannibal helped him into the jacket, that fit equally perfect.  He turned around to compliment the workmanship, and nearly jumped back as Hannibal was closer than he realized. He was holding a crimson tie with a tiny pattern in black, gold and navy.

“May I?" 

Will swallowed and tried to smile as he nodded.  “I..I kind of suck at ties, honestly.”

Hannibal tied it expertly, then led Will over to a full-length mirror he hadn’t noticed before now. He had to admit, he did look really good. But then so did the man standing behind him admiring his new reflection. Hannibal smoothed his hands down the front of Will’s jacket; presumably to straighten any wrinkles, but he couldn’t be sure the reason he stopped just above his hips.

“You look wonderful, just as I suspected.”

Will only nodded, certain his pounding heart could be heard echoing around the room. He made no move to pull away and Hannibal made no move to remove his hands.

“I’ve never had a suit look this good on me before….”

Hannibal nodded, continuing to watch Will’s face in the mirror. “I do have a small confession to make. This suit was finished yesterday, based on the measurements I took earlier in the week. I’d like you to keep it. Its less formal than the one for the wedding.”

Will looked completely astonished. “I can’t!  I mean…why?” 

Hannibal dropped his hands and stepped back, chuckling softly. “I’m afraid I’m bad at this. I tend to make grand gestures and leave out the simple things. But I believe in honesty and please feel no obligation towards me, and I hope you’ll accept the gift.”

Will looked completely confused because there was no way he could mean what he thought he meant. “What…I mean, what do you mean?”

“I am attracted to you. You probably don’t remember, but I actually saw you briefly a couple of months ago. You arrived as I was leaving Alana and Margo’s engagement party. You were a little flustered, so we didn’t get introduced…and well, when Alana mentioned you were to be her best man, I insisted I take care of the suit. I simply wanted a reason to meet you properly.”

Will was sure his mouth was hanging open. “What?”  He shook his head, laughing a little “I mean…how?” How could someone as incredible looking, so put together, so other-worldly would want anything to do with a glorified car mechanic with perpetually dirty fingernails, and ratty clothes always covered in dog hair. Not to mention his complete lack of social skills. 

But instead he said.“…sorry, I don’t know what to say.” 

Hannibal looked down towards his shoes quickly. “Like I said Will, I don’t want you to feel any obligation.”

“What? No! I mean, yes…I mean, I’m attracted to you, I just didn’t think there was a chance in hell you were interested.”

Hannibal looked a little relieved and walked back over towards Will. “You often get dinner invitations in exchange for your mechanical services?”

Will laughed out-right at that. “Well I never said I was observant Dr.” 

“…Hannibal.”  He leaned down and took Will’s mouth in his. Will leaned into the kiss hungrily, willing his libido to calm down, because damn it felt good. 

Hannibal came up for air finally. “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away, we can slow down.”

Will shook his head and pulled him back in for another kiss while he undid one of his shirt buttons and slipped hand inside, cock twitching at the soft hair he encountered.

“No…I mean, it’s fine. I’m pretty easy to be honest.”

Hannibal laughed and nodded, pulling Will’s shirt out of his pants, undoing them quickly. He maneuvered Will over to the sofa and sat him down, kneeling between his legs. Will barely had time to register the meaning behind his position, before Hannibal was pulling his pants down to his knees, along with his boxers and taking his half-hard cock into his mouth.

“Jesus…fuck!”

Hannibal paid him no mind and continued working him into full standing. He pulled off just long enough to look at Will’s flushed face and eyes dropping with lust.  Will grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him up.

“Please…I’d like to touch you.”

Hannibal stood up and removed his trousers and shirt. “How would you like me, Will?”

He knelt on the sofa, mindful of his leaking cock, trying to get his brain to calm down enough to form a thought. 

“Do you have any lube?”

Hannibal raised his eyebrow a little.

“I told you, I’m easy.” 

Hannibal smiled, and nipped his ear. “Upstairs, but lets see where things lead for now.”

He laid Will back on the sofa, and took him back into his mouth. He stopped just short of allowing him to come and slipped his boxers off. He stood and reached out for Will, and led them naked upstairs. Part of Will felt utterly ridiculous following a man he barely knew to his bedroom, but he told the ridiculous part to shut up so the excited part could have a fun evening.

Maybe he should have waited to let Hannibal go all the way so to speak, but first times were always awkward. By the fourth time, they were old hat, and trying to discreetly get each other off in the bathroom of the reception hall, while all the other guests were toasting the new couple. 

The second, and third time occurred during the subsequent fittings, with Hannibal fucking the life out of him in front of the three-way mirror. Now they were in the men’s lounge, and Will was annoyed because Hannibal forgot the condoms.

“I assure you I’m very healthy.” As he removed Will’s pants completely. 

“That’s not the point! I really don’t want to be out on the dance floor, with your cum running down my legs!” 

Hannibal inserted two fingers, pushing his shirt tail out of the way. “I’ll clean you up very well, I always do.”

After the third finger, he was beginning not to care. “With…what? those cheap paper towels.” 

“You wound me Will, you know I always come prepared.  May I?” 

Will let his head fall against the wall, grateful for single commode bathrooms. “Yes, you bastard.” 

Definitely by the fourth time, Hannibal knew all of Will’s most sensitive spots, and how to angle him just right, so he found keeping quiet, impossible.

Will hoped no one was anywhere near the hallway or they were going to get an earful. He managed to ask between moans if Hannibal intended to pull out, but the only response he received was Hannibal pushing all the way into him with a definitive “No” before he came. Will followed and suddenly he could care less about mess.

True to his word, Hannibal, pulled a soft towel and gentle soap out of a bag Will didn’t even notice he was carrying, and cleaned them thoroughly, making sure they were both impeccable before walking back out into the hall.  As they emerged, they were greeted by Alana, who was on her way to the woman’s lounge, trying unsuccessfully to hide the knowing smile on her face.

“Best suit you’ve ever gotten, huh Will? You really should thank me.”

Will frowned and decided not to answer her, walking away, pulling Hannibal with him, who only responded with one of his rare laughs. Will joined in after a moment.

He stopped, frowning. “You know, I never did look at your vintage Bentley.”

Hannibal smirked a little and walked ahead of him, before announcing over his shoulder.

“I never had a vintage Bentley, Will.”

 

**

 

The end.


End file.
